This disclosure relates to using base stations to detect and assign available code space.
Cellular wireless communication systems may be designed to serve many mobile handsets. One technique for sharing wireless communications bandwidth is code-division multiple access (CDMA), in which bandwidth may be divided by incorporating portions of a code space into communication signals of a cellular system. By assigning different timing offsets of the code to transmission base stations of the system, multiple wireless signals may coexist in space, time, and frequency without substantially interfering with one another. The code space portions and associated timing offsets used by the base stations are typically assigned during system development based upon an overall cellular network design.